Yu Yu Hakusho: DE PROFUNDIS
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Kurama povs"¿Pero quién soy en este preciso momento?¿Quién soy? ¿El demonio o el humano?... o será que no soy alguno, sino ambos... Quizás sólo un loco. Lo preferiría... pero no lo soy. Ningún loco puede hacer crecer una flor en su mano alimentada"
1. De Profundis 1

**Fics basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Estilo Psicológico...**

**No quiero darle clasificación ya que nunca se sabe en que va a terminar. Pero si has leído mis textos sobre esta serie ya sabes a qué atenerte.**

**Mis saludos cordiales**

**DC**

**---------------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**D E P R O F U N D I S...**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**--------------------------------------------------- **

**CHILE-2008**

-------------------------

_Miro el cielo del mundo humano con cierta nostalgia. El tiempo parece pasar lentamente. Las hojas de los árboles se mueven en su bamboleo suave hasta caer al suelo y emitir un leve crujido al tocar el suelo._

_El aroma a tierra húmeda me rodea suavemente. Mis manos apretan el borde de la ventana abierta. Cansado, echo mi cabeza hacia delante provocando que mis cabellos rocen mi rostro._

_Me siento estático en el tiempo, como si por un momento pudiera detener el paso asfixiante de los minutos y sentir esta especie de vacuidad que parece rodearme siempre. Sólo que en este estado parece hasta tangible. Está aquí, dentro y fuera de mí. Formo parte de ella o ¿ella forma parte de mí?_

_La noche, el momento que elegí para pensar. El silencio profundo que nace de las cuatro paredes que conforman mi habitación. El preciso instante para poner sobre la balanza todo. Amigos, familia, vida y muerte. Todo. Espera, tránsito y final. El que era y el que soy en este mismo momento. Y quizás... , más tarde, el que seré desde mañana._

_¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

_Cierro los ojos y las imágenes vienen solas. Cada una de ellas... las buenas y las malas, las especiales y las que debí olvidar por sanidad mental. Pero soy terco. No podía darme el lujo de dejar algún detalle perdido. Sería como olvidar algo especial, que conformara parte de este halo de energía que me rodea. Esta marca que hace entender a las personas que me rodean que soy yo, y no alguien más..._

_Una estupidez, pero una estupidez que me gusta. A fin de cuentas, estamos hechos de pequeñas cosas... y muchas no llegan a ser más que tonterías..._

_Decido esta noche detenerme porque mi cuerpo me lo pide. Mis ojos, al observar a los demás; mis manos, al llamar a las puertas; y mis pies, cansados de recorrer el mismo camino una y otra vez._

_Yo no nací para esto. Yo no soy un simple humano. No quise serlo, tampoco. Mi espíritu primigenio es demasiado hábil como para dejarme embaucar por un corazón débil y ojos ávidos de contemplar lo que todos llaman "el mundo"._

_No. Estoy hecho de temperamento y sueños. De velocidad y de rigidez perpetua. Soy una dicotomía... Una paradoja que no viene de un algo y que no espera evolucionar a nada diferente... Es algo demasiado complejo siquiera de volverlo palabras._

_La brisa fría me recuerda que aún estoy aquí. Decidiendo y contemplando._

_Supongo que lo primero que tengo que decidir es mi nombre. He tenido varios. No los he robado o inventado. Diferentes circunstancias, distintos nombres. Pero todos me han pertenecido. Debería empezar por decir que he nacido dos veces, una de las cosas por las que aseguro que no soy humano aunque lo aparente. ¿Qué humano nace dos veces? Supongo que los fanáticos religiosos si pueden... pero ése no es mi caso. Yo no tengo religión... ni siquiera creo que sea necesario tener una... _

_Pero vuelvo al tema: nombres. En mi primera vida era un demonio. Y no me refiero a esa imagen de demonios cornudos armados de tridentes echando maldiciones en el infierno. Aunque puedo decir que he conocido a un par que se veían así... pero no es mi caso. No soy ése tipo de demonio. Se podría decir que tuve mejor suerte. Mi apariencia me ayudó a conseguir seguridad. Además era y soy, inteligente y bastante vanidoso. La vanidad es una ventaja que pocos conocen. Te da más seguridad que un arma de fuego. Puedes ser atractivo, pero si no eres conciente de ello, no sirve para nada... a lo más... te volverás una victima de tu apariencia... y no faltará el desgraciado que quiera aprovecharse de eso... sólo la inteligencia vuelve a la vanidad algo que puede ser utilizado._

_**KURAMA**__. Youko Kurama. Ese era y es mi nombre demoníaco. Mi escurridiza progenitora me colocó aquel nombre. Pudo haberme llamado de cualquier otra manera, pero creo que ella lo sabía, como yo lo sé ahora, que no podría haberme llamado de otra manera. Mi nombre me había elegido antes de yo elegirle a el. _

_Mi casta es introvertida. Y he heredado cada uno de sus detalles. Solían decir que somos hijos de la luna plateada. Y quizás tengan razón. Somos fieros como brillante y pálida navaja, veloces como el invisible viento y nunca olvidamos. Y puedo jurar, que aquel que pasa sus ojos por nosotros, tampoco puede dejarnos ir de sus pensamientos._

_**MINAMINO**__ Shuuichi. Mi nombre humano. Aquel que me dio mi madre. Ése que pronuncian todos aquellos que ven en mí a un chico normal. ¿Vanidad?... Sigo teniéndola, pero es diferente. No hay necesidad de defenderse. Aquí, soy el más fuerte y mi rostro sólo ayuda a enmarcar mi ferocidad._

_¿Pero quién soy en este preciso momento?¿Quién soy? ¿El demonio o el humano?... o será que no soy alguno, sino ambos... _

_Quizás sólo un loco. Lo preferiría... pero no lo soy. Ningún loco puede hacer crecer una flor en su mano alimentada por su propia energía. Sólo un demonio puede_.

**--Un demonio... **

_Levanto mis ojos hacia el cielo. Las estrellas se ven tan bien en este mundo. En el "otro", las noches de tormenta son tan comunes... y el viento, tan distinto... como si te siguiera a todas partes para recordarte que no hay modo de escapar. Pero si la había. Yo lo conseguí, lo logré... Huí de mi cazador. Debí saber, como lo sé ahora, que no podía huir de mi cazador interno._

_Quizás sea el momento justo para dejarme atrapar, de enfrentarlo; de aceptar las consecuencias; de ver con calma las marcas profundas que he querido ocultar en mis manos; de volver a ser quien fui, aunque no vuelva a poseer mi antiguo espacio._

_Retroceder... supongo que sería como aceptar que he perdido y que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo._

**--Kuronoe...**

_Pero no lo acepto. Tú, mi primer amigo, no puedo aceptar el que estés muerto. Que no volveré a correr entre los árboles en tu compañía en el tonto juego de saber quien era el más veloz. Sabías mejor que nadie de mi vanidad, quizás por eso nunca corriste para ganar... sólo para reír. Para hacerme saber que estabas allí... junto a la brisa..._

_Hoy hay alguien que al igual que tú sabe de mi vanidad, pero la considera una debilidad humana. Un desacierto. Es más veloz que tú y yo... podría decir que es como el viento y quizás mejor._

_Él no ríe. A lo más ironiza y gruñe. Mira escrutadoramente y se va dejando el vacío en su lugar. Él no es tú... y tú no eres él... son mis opuestos y opuestos entre sí. E incluso así, nunca he podido dejar de sentirme dependiente de alguno de los dos._

_Sí, es una debilidad. Es como si no pudiera existir sin que alguno hubiese estado cerca para recordarme respirar. Supongo que soy de aquellos que necesitan de un espectador para seguir con el drama... y le necesito tanto como te necesité a ti._

_¿Quién soy?_

**--Kurama...**

_Suena tan normal, tan apropiado... adecuadamente sonoro y significativo. Sí, KURAMA... me vuelve poderoso... mi pasado me sostiene cuando alguien me llama por este nombre. _

_Los enemigos cometen el error de subestimarme al creer que he dejado al Youko fuera de mi existencia, pero su equivocación los hace presas fáciles de matar. Piensan que soy una rosa sin espinas... _

_Hasta los que ahora son mis amigos cometieron aquel error... aunque supongo que cometen un error peor... suelen pensar que soy alguien digno de confianza... aún no estoy convencido de poder mantener aquella virtud. A veces creo que sí... pero..._

**--Kurama.—**Levanto la vista hacia uno de los árboles que rodea mi casa.

**--¿Hiei?—**Pregunto sintiéndome tonto al instante. Claro que eres él. Quien más podría mirarme con aquel dejo de desinterés tan marcado. Una mascara que me he acostumbrado a aceptar.

_**--**_**¿Perdido otra vez?—**Pregunta saltando al marco de la ventana obligándome a retroceder un paso. No deja de mirarme con curiosidad... es lo que provoco siempre... simple curiosidad.

**--¿Cómo dices?—**Pregunto sin dejar de mirarle. Sonríe con superioridad mientras baja de la ventana. Como es su costumbre camina hasta mi cama y se deja caer sentado con despreocupación.

**--Deberías dejar de hacer eso**.—Dice sin mirarme porque está entretenido hojeando una de las revistas que había dejado en mi velador. No respondo de inmediato... sonrío para mí.

**--No es propio de ti el estar espiando**.—Digo mientras me siento en el escritorio a unos pasos.

Me mira con seriedad, para luego sonreír y volver a fijar su atención en las ilustraciones.

**--¿Propio de mí?—**Repite.

**--Hiei...**

**--No es propio de ti...—**Dice interrumpiéndome.--**...pensar demasiado, más cuando ya tienes todas las respuestas.**

**--Respuestas.—**Repito para mí fijando mis ojos en mis manos.

**--Eres un kitsune demasiado ningen.—**Dice mirándome levemente_**—**_**Si quieres volver nada te lo impide... si no quieres, no lo hagas...**

**--Pero...**

**--Tú eres tu propio "pero"... ¿No es así?—**Mi rostro debió darle una respuesta antes que mi cerebro.—**Es por lo que estoy aquí... para decidir por ti...—**Dice dejando la revista a un lado y mirándome con resolución.

"_Decidir por mí"—_Pienso mientras trato de entender su razonamiento

**--Debes quedarte en el mundo humano. Tu nueva apariencia es demasiado llamativa para el Makai, aun cuando sepan que eres uno de los más poderosos... Por otro lado, aquí está tu madre... ¿Acaso no arriesgaste tu alma por ella? Debes quedarte hasta que ella muera.—**Sentenció

**--Yo...**

**--No he terminado...—**Dijo levantando el tono de tu voz.--...**Cuando tu cuerpo humano muera, tu alma volverá al Rekai... Y como tu vida como Youko nunca terminó, deberás decidir si volver o continuar... Pero eso debes decidirlo tú...**

**--Gracias por dejarme decidir algo...**—Digo con diversión. Sus ojos dejan de mirarme con seriedad.

**--Te quedas aquí también porque debes seguir dándome una excusa para venir al Ningenkai a ver a Yukina.—**Agrega como si nada.

**--Ajá... Una excusa.**

**--En parte... Además necesito una fuente segura de helado.—**Agrega sonriendo sutilmente. No puedo evitar echarme a reír. En plena cara me decía esas cosas...¿Qué quería que respondiera?

**--Kurama**.—Dice trayéndome de vuelta de mis pensamientos.—**Si estás aburrido puedes acompañarme a patear traseros en el Makai.**

**--Gracias por la oferta**.—Contesto sonriendo.

**--Y si quieres decidir más cosas...sólo llámame...—**Agrega con cierto tono irónico.—**Ya sabes, me gusta "ayudar".—**Cerró los ojos y apoyó su espalda en los cojines de la cama.

**--Además te gusta desparramarte en mi cama...—**Agregué con cierto tono provocativo.

**--Hm...—**Soltó sin siquiera mirarme. Me conoces demasiado bien...

**--¿Vainilla o chocolate?—**Preguntó como si nada.

**--Chocolate.—**Dijiste sin cambiar de postura.

-------------------------------

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**2008.**


	2. De Profundis 2

**Fics basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Estilo Psicológico...**

* * *

* * *

**D E P R O F U N D I S...**

**Por DarkCryonic**

* * *

**CHILE-2008**

* * *

"_Traedme a la muerte para que le vea con mis ojos y le toque con mis manos._

_Mis dedos se enredarían en sus largos cabellos formando ondulaciones semejantes al mar bajo las manos del viento._

_Le susurraré mi nombre en sus oídos blancos y le besará los labios probando su sabor eterno._

_Reirá al contemplar el miedo en mis ojos y en la sutil vibración de mi voz, pero sabrá que es por ella... por su calidez de piedra._

_Me hará desearle y sonreírle solamente a ella, me cobijará en sus brazos como si fuera su amante y marcará sus labios en mi frente bendiciéndome con su aroma a tierra húmeda." (DC)_

* * *

**--¿Así que mi apariencia es demasiado llamativa?—**Digo como si nada mientras saboreas tu helado.

**--Claro.—**Contestas sin prestarme demasiada atención.—**Aunque te ocultaras bajo una capa... tu aroma te delataría.**

**-¿Mi aroma?**

**--Sí. ¿Qué demonio que conozcas huele a rosas?—**Me pregustaste mirándome brevemente.

**--Pues... Ya capté tu punto**.—Digo vencido antes de soltar una carcajada, pero una duda tonta me hace recobrar la compostura. Me miró fugazmente en un espejo.—**Hiei**.—Me miras**.--¿Cuándo soy Youko a qué huelo?**

Me miras con sorpresa por un par de segundos más para volver a centrarte en tu helado.

**--Parecido... menos dulce... más ligero...**

En verdad ha sido una pregunta tonta por lo que me concentró en los libros sobre mi escritorio. "Sabiduría". He leído muchos libros y , a veces, pareciera que no acabaré nunca de leerlos todos...

**--Botánica.—**Murmuro para mí. Un controlador de la naturaleza estudiando sobre lo que ya sabe. Creo que es una de las cuantas estupideces en la que ocupo mi tiempo. Mi limitado tiempo humano. Vuelvo el libro a su lugar y tomo una novela que aún no empiezo a leer. La traje con la intensión de que fuera una entretención para aquellos momentos en que me aburro y me da por pensar tonterías.

**--Es tarde.—**Dices trayéndome de vuelta. Estás de pie junto a la ventana.

**--Puedes quedarte y usar mi cama. Yo no tengo sueño.—**Te digo mientras vuelvo a fijar mis ojos en la portada del libro.

**--Prefiero estar afuera. –** Dices subiéndote al borde de la ventana.

**--Adiós Hiei.—**Digo mirándote levemente antes de que desaparezcas.

Mis ojos viajan lentamente por las primeras páginas del libro. Aunque mi mente parezca en calma no puedo concentrarme del todo.

De pronto la imagen de Yomi invade mis retinas. Él conoce mi lado despreciable. Le castigué por su descuido. Le dejé ciego. Pero irónicamente mis actos son parte de aquello que lo volvieron uno de los tres señores del Makai. No es que espere que me dé las gracias. Sería hasta ridículo pensarlo... es algo más... Por otro lado, traté de llenar el vacío que dejó Kuronoe con su presencia... pero me di cuenta que no tenía ese poder al siempre mostrarse imprudente.

No se podría decir que somos amigos. Nada más alejado de ello. Eso sí, hay cierta conexión... historia que nos une. Pero nada más. Entre demonios tan distintos no puede haber compañerismo, menos amistad. Yomi sólo me recuerda a mi peor lado.

Soy desconfiado. Es algo natural en mi especie. Zorros: audaces, asustadizos y desconfiados. Siempre hay que huir de las trampas... y solemos ver trampas en todo y todos. Incluso en nuestro propio reflejo... más si éste nos sonríe.

------

¿Por qué pensar en esto precisamente ahora? Debería seguir el consejo de Hiei y dejar de hacerlo.

Respiro con fuerza y me levanto de la silla. Caminó hasta la mitad del cuarto. Son más de las 2 de la mañana y no podré dormir. Estoy demasiado despierto.

Sonrío al aire frente a mí y sin meditarlo demasiado agarro una de mis chaquetas y me acercó a la ventana. De un movimiento ligero me subo al borde sintiendo de lleno el aire frío... se siente bien... muy bien.

**--Un paseo.—**Digo antes de voltear levemente y pasar los ojos por mi cuarto. – **Volveré pronto.—**Digo antes de dejarme caer al suelo con naturalidad. El silencio que me rodea parece sobrenatural, casi demasiado perfecto.

Sin prestarle atención a las cosas, me encaminó con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos fijos en la oscuridad. Las calles están completamente vacías, aunque no es extraño... es domingo.

Me detengo en una pequeña plaza. La inmovilidad de los juegos infantiles llama mi atención. Los árboles resaltan en medio de los faroles dándole un encanto al lugar. No puedo evitar sentarme en uno de los columpios y sonreír recordando fugaces imágenes de mi infancia ningen. Cierro los ojos tratando de olvidar la sensación de realidad que me vuelve vulnerable. Soy Kurama... debería dejar de dudar.

_**--Soy un tonto**__.—Murmuro abriendo los ojos y sorprendiéndome al ver la imagen traslúcida de Kuronoe mirándome con ese dejo de travesura recién hecha.__**--Te Extraño.**__ – Digo sonriendo. Él sonríe también y pasa suavemente una de sus manos por su negro cabello._

_**--Nunca pareces cansarte de traerme de vuelta.—**__Dice dando un paso hacia mí. _

_**--Ya me conoces.—**__Respondo concentrándome en sus azules ojos a medio ocultar por su sombrero._

_**--Sigues tratando inútilmente de manejar todo.—**__Dice mientras su figura se sienta en el columpio a mi lado._

_**--Debo prever todo... soy un zorro...**_

_**--No puedes contra el transcurso del tiempo.—**__Agrega con amargura._

_**--Lo sé.—**__Contesto sin quitar los ojos de él._

_**--Yo también te extraño.—**__Dice como si nada mirando el aire frente a sus ojos._

Levanto mi mano para tocar su rostro, pero cuando estoy a un centímetro me encuentro con la oscuridad. Pierdo la sonrisa, cierro los ojos. Mi mano cae pesada en mi regazo.

**--Soñando despierto.—**Dice una voz.

**--¿Espiando?—**Pregunto sin cambiar de postura.

**--Observando**.—Corrige. Abro los ojos con seriedad y noto sus rojos ojos fijos en mí. ¿Acaso te preocupo?

**--Recordaba**.—Digo sin cambiar mi postura.—**Es bueno hacerlo de vez en cuando... te hace recuperar lo que creías perdido... aunque sea por un breve momento.**

**--Hn...**

**--Es curioso... Pero sólo ahora me doy cuenta que hay algo que no he hecho.**

**--¿Qué cosa?**

**--Darle una sepultura.—**Contesto. Hiei se queda en silencio.—**Cuando pasó aquello volví por él... por su cuerpo... No tuve la voluntad para dejarlo bajo tierra... no me creía capaz de dejar de ver su rostro... **

**--¿Lo harás ahora?—**Pregunta Hiei.

**--El lugar adecuado para él existe. Lo elegí hace mucho. Quizás es el momento de darle paso al tiempo...—**Digo levantándome con decisión del columpio.

Me echo a caminar hacia uno de los pasadizos hacia el Makai. Recuerdo el momento en que arrebate su cuerpo del bosque de bambúes. El colgante estaba un poco más allá en medio de las ramas. Los demonios nunca se fijaron en él... y me alegré de que fuera así. Lo recogí y lo puse nuevamente en su cuello. Mis piernas parecían indecisas y débiles cuando mis ojos viajaban por su rostro pálido y sus, ahora eternos, ojos cerrados. Su cabello negro alborotado, sus vestiduras destruidas y su cuerpo sangrante. Le observé por largo tiempo antes de levantarlo entre mis brazos y llevarle conmigo. Cuando estuve en mi refugio le envolví en seda y luego le dejé resguardado en una de mis plantas especiales. Dentro de su capullo su cuerpo se mantendría intacto hasta que encontrara el lugar adecuado.

El lugar existía. Era yo quien con el paso de los días... negaba su existencia. La resistencia ante el dejar su cuerpo a manos del tiempo. El no volver a ver su rostro o tocar su cabello... el sólo conformarme con recuerdos...

**--Preservar su cuerpo, su aroma... su esencia**...—Murmuré.

**--¿Kitsune?—**Me voltee con sorpresa. Estábamos en el límite entre los dos mundos y estabas allí observándome con seriedad. -- **¿Quieres que te acompañe?—**Preguntaste sorprendiéndome más.

**--No es necesario. Es de noche... no resalto tanto a esta hora.—**Digo recordando tu opinión sobre aquello.

**--Hm...—**Sonríes sutilmente y desapareces en el aire.

**--Supongo que esto sólo me concierne a mí.** – Digo fijando mis ojos en el cielo tormentoso y oscuro del Makai. Concentro mi ki hasta elevarlo tanto como para recuperar mi antigua apariencia.

Cuando mis ojos captan mejor el ambiente vuelvo a caminar con aquella ligereza que me hace sentir intocable como la brisa.

**--Kuronoe**...—Murmuro entrecerrando mis ojos y tratando de recordar las cientos de veces que caminamos por el Makai riéndonos y planeando nuestras aventuras. – **Debí volver y cumplir mi destino a tu lado... estaríamos juntos... sería suficiente para mí...**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

"_Ves tus ojos a través de la flama crepitante y chispeante..._

_Un prodigio inmenso_

_-acorralada, el alma suspira queda-_

_La suavidad es leve..._

_Son tus manos en mis manos..."(DC)_

**2008.**


	3. De Profundis 3

Fics basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho

**Fics basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Estilo Psicológico...**

**--**

**--**

**D E P R O F U N D I S...**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**-- **

"_Traedme a la nostalgia para que la abrace tiernamente._

_En ella encontraré mis anhelos y tu perfume."_

**-- **

**CHILE-2008**

**--**

Conservación. Conservarte… guardarte como evocación inextinguible, un recuerdo al que pueda tocar y ver con mis propios ojos. ¿Pero acaso no soy el más cobarde de todos al seguir queriendo tenerte de esta forma?

Sé que no fue un error. Tenía que ser así cada paso que dimos juntos. En el Makai es difícil tener amigos, y aún más el conservarlos junto a ti por largo tiempo. Nos dimos un voto de confianza, algo que no es fácil de hacer. Te di mi vida y tú, la tuya. Una amistad como pocas… una ilusión, quizá.

Es por eso que te mantengo en mi memoria tan fresco como aquel día. No puedo hacer menos por algo que duró mucho tiempo.

Creo que mantener vivos los buenos momentos es lo único que merece hacerse cuando no se puede volver a empezar.

Sé que entendiste cada uno de mis pasos y que yo traté de hacer lo mismo con los tuyos. Fuimos sombras perdidas de la misma noche. Un cuervo y un zorro que no parecieron tener nada en común, surcando el bosque en busca de aventuras que siempre encontraron y de las cuales, les costó huir la última vez.

_**¿Por qué no me pediste que me quedara? **_

Tontas preguntas. Ya no deberían invadir mi mente. Sé las respuestas a todas, desde hace mucho… demasiado tiempo ya…

El Makai… cada vez que estoy aquí es por algo del pasado. Supongo que reirías al verme ahora compungido por cosas que antes nunca nos preocuparon.

………**.**

_**--Otra vez perdido en tus pensamientos.**_

_**--No me pierdo.—**__Levantaste tus ojos a mí y sonreíste con suavidad. De aquella forma en que me dabas a entender que eran cosas tuyas y que debía mantenerme fuera de tus preocupaciones. Pero yo siempre quise saber de ellas._

_**--Voy a dar una vuelta**__.—Digo caminando entre los árboles dejándote el espacio que necesitas._

_**--No te metas en líos**__.—Dices antes de volver, supongo, a tu postura meditativa en la que no tengo espacio..._

……………

Me fastidiaba el que me dejaras fuera. Pero supongo que de los dos, tú eras el más profundo y pensativo. Yo siempre preferí las acciones a las palabras. Y quizás por eso me siento culpable de casi la totalidad de problemas que tuvimos y en los que nos siguieron desde ese tiempo.

A veces nos separábamos por semanas completas. Yo, fastidiado por alguna cosa sin importancia. Tú, por darme tiempo para reflexionar sobre la facilidad que tenía para exponerme al peligro.

Cuando volvíamos a reunirnos, por casualidad o porque nos buscábamos, no volvíamos a referirnos a aquello que nos había separado y quizás por eso, nunca superamos nuestras leves diferencias.

Pero se nos hacía necesario el estar cerca. El saber cómo estaba el otro. El verte a los ojos y comprender que seguías siendo mi único amigo en todo aquel tormento de vida.

Ya sabes, la sangre para un zorro no es un lazo que valga demasiado. Pero tú supiste domesticar a mi espíritu inquieto. Sí, como aquel cuento que leí al volverme humano.

--

Te dejé en esta guarida porque era la que compartíamos. Porque aquí se llevaron a cabo nuestras conversaciones y peleas. Aquí te vi enojar, aquí nos repartimos nuestros tesoros y reímos noches enteras.

Aquí está la planta que cultivé para ti, para tu cuerpo. Dentro de su capullo estás alejado del paso de los días, del deterioro y de la desaparición.

Pero es hora de romper con esto, de llevarte al encuentro con la desaparición, de volverte un intangible recuerdo.

--

Tu cuerpo no pesa tanto. Estás tan liviano que mi paso entre los árboles no es más que un fugaz momento. La noche del Makai es tan oscura. Lamento no poder llevarte al mundo humano y dejarte allí. Las estrellas hubieran sido perfectas para este momento.

Estamos cerca. No tardaré. Ya lo sabes, es algo que debí hacer desde hace mucho.

El lugar que elegí para ti está entre grandes árboles, creo que están desde el principio. Ellos flanquearán tu descanso. Cuando el tiempo mejora, se llena de flores azules que luego mueren al llegar la nieve. Pero no debes temer, yo siempre te proveeré de flores, esa será mi misión ahora.

--

Mis ojos nunca habían dolido tanto. Pero me he negado a cerrarlos. Tengo que verte por última vez y grabarte. Será la última vez.

--

El frío no es tan notorio, ¿Verdad? La tierra te protegerá ahora, no debes temer al frío. Los dos grandes árboles te protegerán de cualquiera que quiera dañar tu descanso.

Éste será mi nuevo jardín. Mis flores te cuidarán. Y tu nombre se mantendrá grabado en esta roca para siempre.

--

**--¿De vuelta?—**Pregunta una voz desde un árbol.

**--Sí.**

**--¿Quieres hablar?—**Preguntas sorprendiéndome.

**--Tal vez otro día.—**Contesto sonriendo con tranquilidad. Nada puede estar mal. Me siento tan liviano, ahora.-- **¿Quieres acompañarme a casa**?—Pregunto.

**--Hm.—**Dices lanzándote al suelo y mirándome como sonriendo.

Y nos perdemos entre los árboles. Yo, dejando a tras al que siempre irá conmigo. Tú, durmiendo en mi jardín. Él, tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos sin usar sus poderes.

--

**Fin.**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile.**

PD: No sé si saldrá algo más.


End file.
